The connection of integrated circuits on circuit boards to cables or electronic devices is known in the art. Signals propagate through conductors of the connector as they pass to/from the circuit board. Electrical interconnections are not difficult to form when signal line densities are relatively low. In addition, signal integrity is much less of a concern when designing connectors for slow signal speed and/or slow data rate applications. However, equipment manufacturers and consumers continually desire ever higher signal line densities and faster data rates.
The available high speed interconnect solutions are typically complex, utilizing precisely fabricated component designs that are sensitive to even small manufacturing variations, and thus expensive and difficult to manufacture.
It is desirable to provide electrical connectors and connections between circuit boards, cables, or electronic devices having improved cost/performance ratio, high circuit switching speeds, increased signal line densities with controlled electrical characteristics, and improved/controlled signal integrity in a manner suited to meet the evolving demands of end users.